Rooftop Romance
by DancingToMusic
Summary: 'Nobody will love me now.' 'You will though. I will still love you' Corney one-shot, enjoy!:D


**A/N Hello again! DTM here with another Grojband Corney one shot! If you're currently reading one of my other Grojband fics, The All-Nighter, don't worry, chapter four will be up either later today or tomorrow. It's a long weekend here for me but I'm extremely busy, but I will be sure to update sometime during the break. If you're not reading The All-Nighter though, I suggest you check it out. My sister likes it, and she's my sister! Anyway, read away!**

Laney tossed and turned in her bed one crisp autumn night. She was having trouble falling asleep…again! Ever since she'd watched her mum get hit by a truck and couldn't do anything to save her, then seeing her lying lifeless in a hospital bed, she'd been having nightmares every night, then falling asleep during the day, including at band practise!

Sighing she glanced at her digital clock. 2:13 am. She groaned and buried her face in her pillow, hoping the cushiony feel would help her drift off.

It didn't.

Rolling over and flipping her legs over the edge of her bed, Laney decided to sit out on the roof of her house. After all, cool night air does help you get to sleep.

After slipping on her casual wear, the red-haired bassist opened the double doors that lead onto a small balcony. It was a great view from there: you could see the school, the park and the city centre. But if you went up to the top of her house, you could see the whole of Peaceville!

So that's what Laney did. She climbed up onto the railing of her balcony and leapt onto the edge of the roof, swinging her feet up when she landed. Having done this many times before she wasn't at all scared.

As she scrambled to the top of her roof Laney felt something hard and pointy hit her shoulder blade.

'Ow!' she squealed, then covered her mouth as she heard it echo around her. Then she heard a soft chuckle from down below her.

Looking down she could make out a faint outline of a beanie, as well as a pair of knee-length shorts and the all too familiar outline of a certain band leaders face.

'Sorry 'bout that Lanes,' Corey chuckled. 'Mind if I join you?'

Laney blushed. Spending some time, up on a roof, alone, with Corey, her major crush, was what she'd always dreamed of doing. 'Sure!' she called down, silently squealing inside.

Corey smiled and ran to the side of the house. Confused Laney shuffled to the rim of her roof and peered over the edge, smirking at what she saw Corey trying to do.

'Ah, Core, what are you doing?' she said, trying not to laugh.

The optimistic boy was currently shimmying up the drainpipe leading to the roof. 'Trying…to…get up…to the…roof…of course,' he panted, already halfway.

Laney giggled. She _would _tell him that there was a spare key down near the front door that he could use to get inside, but watching this was way too much fun. _Better than lying awake all night_, she thought.

Five minutes later Corey made it to the roof. Laney smirked at him.

'Starting to think you wouldn't show up,' she teased. Corey flopped down next to her and pouted.

'It's harder than it looks,' he exclaimed, folding his arms. Laney couldn't keep her laughter in anymore, the way Corey was looking at her was just too cute, and it was about to get cuter when she finished explaining what she was going to say next.

'You do know there was a spare key at the front door right?' she told him, having finally calmed down enough. Corey's jaw dropped and Laney burst into fits of laughter again. Corey smiled when he saw how adorable she looked when she was laughing. _Wait, what?_ He thought to himself. _Did I just call my best friend adorable?_

Having noticed her best friend had zoned out Laney waved a hand in front of his face. 'Hello?' she called. 'Earth to Core: you in there?'

Realising Laney was talking to him Corey shook his head like a wet dog and faced her. 'What?' he asked, but Laney had erupted into uncontrollable laughter again.

'Your face…head…dog…' she struggled to say, but it's kind of hard when you can't stop laughing. Pretty soon both of them were lying on their backs in fits of laughter. Five minutes later Corey faced the red-head beside him.

'So, what exactly were you doing on a roof at 2:30 in the morning?' he asked. Laney turned her head towards him and her smile faded.

'I can never get to sleep anymore,' she admitted. 'Ever since my mum got run over right in front of me, and I just stood there and watched it all instead of helping, sleep only comes at the worst of times.'

Corey's eyes were wide. 'That's why you kept falling asleep at band practise, and in school. Lanes, why didn't you tell me?'

Laney sat up and looked off into the distance. After about a minute she took a shuddering breath and continued.

'I could've saved my mum Core,' she explained, her voice faltering as she talked. 'I was afraid that if I told you, I'd be kicked out of the band for being a coward, and resulting in my mum in a coma for a week.'

Corey had nothing to say. He'd never kick his best friend out of something she loved most. 'Lanes,' he finally said, cupping his hand under her chin and turning her head towards him. 'I'd never kick you out of the band, if it resulted in me losing you. Why would you think that?'

Laney's heart thumped at how close their faces were, and to what he just said. 'I-I couldn't risk it,' she whispered. 'After what just happened, nobody will love me now.'

Corey moved his other hand into hers, wrapping his fingers around it. 'You will though,' he stated, smiling softly. 'I will still love you.'

Laney's eyes had turned into the size of golf balls as she processed what the guy she loved most had just said. But before she could respond a pair of lips was pressed against hers: Corey's lips to be exact.

As Laney closed her eyes in hope to relive this moment forever, she felt her eyes get heavy, and as they broke apart two minutes later she let out a yawn. Corey smiled.

'Seems like your tired now,' he said, placing an arm around her and pulling her in close. Laney yawned again.

'You never told me why you were out at this time,' she asked, stifling another yawn.

Corey looked down into her deep green eyes. 'To see you of course,' he told her. 'And aren't you glad I did?'

Laney sighed blissfully and snuggled closer to the boy of her dreams who was now the real thing. 'Very,' she sighed before finally drifting off to sleep. Corey smiled and kissed her forehead.

'Night Lanes,' he whispered, before staring up at the stars, happily recalling the events that had happened in a mere ten minutes.

**A/N I love this ship don't you? They really should have more moments like this on the show. Anyway, I'm hoping the next chapter for The All-Nighter will be up later today, if not then definitely tomorrow. Please review, follow, favourite or whatever if you enjoyed this.**

**Thanks for coming out everyone!**


End file.
